gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Games/Page
Games is a Gaia Menu Bar feature. Overview This landing page is accessible by the sixth tab on the menu bar. The layout shows various games to play. There are a set of bonuses for those who want to collect items and currency. In the header is the 'Daily Treat' tv and 'Cash Tree'; which takes users to a page to watch a video advertisement to receive Gaia Cash. And to the right of the these is the Daily Chance machine. Gaia Menu Bar Left side Gaia's Games * Lake Kindred - Battle with pets! * Play zOMG! - play for free with no download ** - Learn about zOMG! ** - zOMG! Community * Empire - Build your empire in our featured partner game! * Play SmashBlox! - Smash the blox off the board! * Play Word Blitz! - Test your speed and spelling! * Play Stack Attack! - Clear cards before time's up! Right side Mini-Games * Fishing * Tiles * Pinball * Jigsaw * Blackjack * Word Bump * Dumpster Dive * Runway More Landing page Left side At the very top is 'Featured Games', currently it is Lake Kindred. Below that are 'Partnered Games', Legends of Honor and Goodgame Empire. Next is the The Playpen with 'SMASHBLOX, word blitz, and Stack Attack'. At the bottom is 'Gaia Classic' which features original Gaia games. zOMG!, Towns2, Rally, Jigsaw, Tiles, Towns, Word Bump, Fishing!, Pinball, Dumpster Dive, Electric Love Faktori, Slots, Cards. Right side There is a advertisement linking to Map:Prize & Joy with the text "Cash your winnings for rare Gaia items!". Below this is a gaia-ad that will feature a game of interest. Feature timeline * Month date - Announcement of feature * Month date - State what happened Feature Items Other items * Daily Treat / Cash Tree * Gaia Cash * Daily Chance * Gaia Gold / Gaia Platinum * Gaia Items Gallery Ic jigsaw.gif|Jigsaw Solve jigsaw puzzles to win Gaia Gold. Pick your skill level, from easy to insane. Ic rally.gif|Rally Show off your Gaia Car, chat with friends or challenge your rivals to a race. Ic slots.gif|Slots Try your luck on Gaia's slots. Line up three holes to win a massive jackpot. Ic cards.gif|Cards Something's a little fishy about this card game. The dealer cheats, but so can you. Ic wordbump.gif|Word Bump Feeling brainy? Spell words fast to bump the golden tiles to the top of the screen. Ic fishing.gif|Fishing Visit one of Gaia's scenic fishing holes to catch fish. Trade them in for Gold and items! Ic pinball.jpg|Pinball Ready for some action? Slap around the ol' silverball to win some Gaia Gold. Ic elf.gif|Electric Love Faktori Bludeau needs friends. Connect volts and create circuits to power the machines that build them. Fast paced puzzle action for Gold and Prizes! Additional info Site feedback Work In Progress Technical issues Site & Forum * Work In Progress Flash space * Work In Progress Trivia * Work In Progress See also * Gaia Menu Bar References External links * Landing page Games Announcement forum * Feature forum * Forum Gaia Gaming * * * * * Forum Games Bugs * * * Other * Staff notices * Category:Gaia Online Category:Gaia Menu Bar Category:Games/Page